The Hopeful Trio
by FloroWho
Summary: A look into the everyday life of Hajime, Chiaki, and Nagito! And the occasional "guest" a small slice of life story. And of course there's shipping. Always shipping.


"Ugh... What time is it?" Hajime sat up stretched looking around the room, "Good morning Hajime."

Hajime heard from his left side. He looked down to see Nagito laying down on the bed with him, "... OH MY GOD! W-We, I-I, NO!" Nagito bursted out laughing, "Hahaha! Hajime you're so gullible! I slept on the couch!" Hajime was trying to shake off the blush, "Did you just sneak in the bed to mess with me?!" Then he realized this was Nagito's room, "Wait a second- Am I in your bed?!" Nagito calmed his laughing fit down, "Ah that. Remember we went to Kazuichi's party and Teruteru 'accidentally' slipped some whine in the soda bottles?" Hajime was trying to remember last night more clearly. Then the very painful reminder of last night hit. Good morning hangover, "Why didn't you tell me man?" Nagito put on a fake innocent smile, "Why Hajime I was just as oblivious to the alcohol. I was told a few hours into the party about it, I guess I just have a better tolerance for the stuff." "Bullshit."

Nagito was holding back even more giggles watching his friend acting so nervous, "You have issues Komaeda." Nagito nodded, "True. But so do you! That's why we're such good friends!" "Can you two keep it down... I'm really sleepy."

They both looked to where the sound was coming from, "CHIAKI?!" Hajime turned as pale as a ghost, "Why are you in my bed?! WITH HAJIME?!" Nagito yelled. Chiaki looked up rubbing one of her eyes, "You said I could crash on your couch after the party. You were zonked out on the couch so I hoped in with Hajime." Hajime couldn't believe what he was hearing, "That's not a good excuse Chiaki!" Chiaki stretched, "Hey Nagito I'm hungry. Think you could make breakfast while Hajime helps me wake up?" "PHRASING CHIAKI!"

One hour later...

"Hey Nagito how's breakfast looking?" Hajime asked from the living room, "Pretty good! Just gotta put the finishing touches on it!" Hajime looked at the tv to watch the weather forecast, "Hey says it's going to be nice out today, you guys wanna go out somewhere?"

Chiaki looked up from her game, "Sounds good to me. How about we go to the amusement park?" Nagito leaned out of the kitchen, "Seconded!" Hajime laughed lightly, "Alright amusement park it is." Nagito walked out of the kitchen carrying multiple breakfast foods, "Went a little overboard huh?" Hajime asked trying to help take some plates so they wouldn't fall out of his hands, "Eh you guys are worth it! Besides all of this was gonna bite the dust soon anyways so might as well make it now!" Hajime sighed, "One of these days you and me need to go over your eating habits." Nagito laughed, "Anytime buddy!"

At the amusement park...

"What should we do first?" Nagito's eyes lit up, "The rollercoaster of course! The Kuma Claw!" Nagito said in an announcer voice, "I don't know. That's a pretty strong start to the day... How about the Mi-Mi tea cups?" Chiaki said looking at the ride in the distance, "But it's too slow! And you'd probably fall asleep half way through." Nagito said with a sigh, "Why do you want to ride that death trap anyways?" Hajime asked confused. Nagito's face grew into a crooked grin, "Wouldn't it be horrible if something happened while ridding it? There are so many ways you could die on a ride like that. Maybe my luck will protect us, or perhaps my death will lead to a great discovery for Hope! Oh if only! Hahahahaha!" Dead silence... "Uh, *clears throat* right. So uh what ride did we decide on?" Hajime said looking around.

They decided to let Hajime pick the first ride, "Come on Hajime! Kuma claw!" "Mi-Mi tea cups Hajime. Just like in all the romance movies." Chiaki said hugging Hajimes arm, "Foul! She's using her feminine whiles!" Chiaki stuck her tongue out at Nagito, "Well two can bet on this table. Haji-me Hajime!" Hajime stood there as his friends were holding him. In public. Son of a- "Let's just ride this." Chiaki and Nagito looked up to see the name, "The legend of Kamakura?" Hajime nodded, "Yeah it was added recently. It's one of those fast pace laser shooting games. Best of both worlds right?" The two grumbled but still went on the ride.

After the ride everyone came out looking a lot happier, "That was more relaxing than I thought." Chiaki said coming out of the exit with her friends. Though there was one thing still out of place, Chiaki was still hugging his arm. And so was Nagito, "Um guys..." His friends didn't hear him or just chose not too, "Too bad for you Nagito. Who knew you'd get the broken gun." Nagito sighed then gave out a small chuckle, "Me and my luck huh?" They saw security racing off in the same direction. ~Excuse me visitors but the park will be closed for the rest of the day. Everyone will be gifted a free ticket for the inconvenience. Thank you~ and Hajime decided to ask someone what happened, "Didn't you hear? Kuma claw caught on fire! I don't think anyone was seriously hurt though. From what I heard they pulled in right before things got too bad." Hajime stood shocked to his core, "Hahaha! Me and my luck!" Nagito said laughing like a mad man.

When did my life go looney toons?

Authors note: Thought I'd make this so I can do more with these three stooges. Texts between students of hope is still up and running for anyone who's worried.


End file.
